In motor vehicles such as vans, mini-vans and sport utility vehicles, it is desirable that passenger seating arrangements be optionally stowable on-board the vehicle when not in use to provide additional or improved storage capacity for carrying cargo. One potential solution to this desire for additional storage capacity is a seat assembly that is capable of being stowed to provide a flat load floor. One potential drawback of the current stowable seat assemblies is the complexity of the arrangements utilized to facilitate stowage of the seats. Another potential drawback of the current stowable seat assemblies is a need for a user to open an access door to a stowage tub independently from initiating stowing of the seat assembly, and then to close the access door in another independent action after the seat assembly has been stowed.
Thus, while stowable seat assemblies have generally worked for their intended purpose, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art.